How We Began
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: The official prequel to "As I Lay Dying." Neliel and Grimmjow meet...and it's sexy time. Yeah. Seriously.
1. How We Began

_(A/N: Well, this is the official prequel to As I Lay Dying. Yep. This is where Grimmjow and Neliel make it all happen…or something. Whatever. It's wall to wall sex! So if you felt deprived…here you go. It's just a bit slow getting into it, I guess. _

_Anyway, I had fun writing the beginning bits. It made me happy. Well, enjoy!) _

**How We Began**

It was strange that they should have met there, of all the places. She could not remember even opening the garganta, but there she was, standing in some unfamiliar street with strange faces rushing by. Then, she had seen him, and he had looked like her, but not like her.

Naturally, the bluish green hair contrasted to her pale green locks, and his blue eyes were nothing like her golden ones. The thing she found the strangest about him was the fact that his bone fragment was on the side of his face. Then again, she had seen arrancar with stranger looking and strangely placed ones. Hers was rather anomalous, being rather large and placed at the top of her head, obscuring much of her hair from view, and from touch.

It really did make washing her silky locks a great deal harder.

Her footsteps fell lightly against the pavement, her feet being shod in the simplest of footwear. She saw him standing there, looking much like her, confused, out of place, but somehow exactly where he was supposed to be.

She was drawn to him, but not in the way a moth is drawn to candle light. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't destroy her. She was drawn to him the way a dog is drawn to a bitch in heat. She thought that he should have been drawn to her, instead, but he only looked shocked when he caught sight of her, finally.

Though, it wasn't so much shock as it was a look of being a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. Helpless, frightened, yet confident. It was almost a game of chicken, to see who would veer from the course first.

Neliel fully intended to make a collision.

Grimmjow had never seen anyone quite as beautiful as Neliel. He had never seen anyone walk the way she walked, one foot before the other, her chin raised high so that her eyes could look down upon whoever her gaze struck, her hands falling neatly at her sides. He had never heard anyone walk with so little sound, her footsteps never reverberating, only dying into muted thuds.

He could not understand why he was so struck by her strange beauty, but he knew that he was. Nothing had ever moved him the way she had, and he found he could not move, trapped in the glare of her beauty.

Her steps only brought her closer, and still he could not move. Though he was drawn to her, and he wanted to move to her, his feet were trapped in cement blocks, and he was helpless.

"I want sex." She told him boldly as she stopped before him. His eyes widened.

He could not believe the words that had just fallen from her lips.

"You want…"

"You heard me. Don't act stupid." She stated, and his tongue darted out to whet his lips. "You can surely deliver, can't you?"

"Damn right! The hell makes you think I can't?" Grimmjow demanded in return. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Then come with me." She jabbed her thumb in the direction she wished to go, and he frowned curiously. Where would they be going? Then he realized that it didn't really matter. Neliel could take him anywhere.

He followed her as she walked down the street, dodging people even though he knew he would just pass right through them. It was an annoying experience to have someone pass through him, not to mention that the smell and taste of those souls was just disgusting.

He was surprised to end up in Hueco Mundo, for he could not remember passing through a garganta, but there they were, and he was finding it hard to believe that Neliel had been so blunt about what she wanted.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" he demanded suddenly, and he swore that her lips curved upward in a smile.

"Why? I find that celibacy has grown stale, and I wish to expand my sexual kno—"

"Okay, seriously, that's enough." He wrinkled his nose. "Are you saying you're a virgin?"

"Huh? Of course not!" she held a look of intense shock.

"I guess that's good. What the fuck ever." He shrugged and grabbed her hand, pulling her against him. "Least you won't be scared."

"Oh, right." She smirked up at him, stretching just so that she could bite his nose. "I could pretend to be scared, if that suits your fancy." She smiled sweetly, tilting her head as his arms wrapped around her back, pulling her closer so that she bounced forward, her eyes wide, feigning confusion.

"Fuck that. You're the one whose gotta tell me what to do. You asked for this shit." He smirked down at her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pushing her face up closer to his so that he could kiss her.

"Fine." She pushed him back, and down onto the sand. "Spend less time on the foreplay, and more on the sex. I'm more than ready for this." She told him boldly, and it wasn't too surprising to see that she was naked a couple of seconds later. It was Grimmjow who had to scramble to undress himself, and that bothered him a little bit.

Then again, a very sexy woman would be sexing him up. After all, little did Neliel know, she was his dream girl. Of course, he hadn't known, either. He hadn't guessed ever that he would have one of those, but it turned out that he did.

He had never guessed that his dream girl would appear in the streets of Karakura Town. Even more surprising were her first words to him—ever—"I want sex."

Could it really get any better?

"Are you even paying attention?" she demanded from somewhere above him, and he blinked twice as he realized she had already impaled herself upon him, and had already begun pleasuring herself, along with him.

"Fuck." He growled, gripping her hips and rolling her over so that he could perform with no restrictions. She gasped softly, her golden eyes widening, though he could tell she was enjoying herself. He couldn't blame her, really. She was a woman and he was a man. There was no union more beautiful than what the two of them had.

He gripped her shoulders as he thrust harder into her, and she threw her head back, her hips rising in turn. He found that this was better than any sex he'd ever had, with anyone.

It was not even close to ending, however, and he knew it. His fingers sprawled across her pale stomach as his hip motions slowed, sped up, and then slowed again. Teasingly, he slowed down a great deal, drawing out of her quickly, only to push within her as slow as possible. He delighted in her shivers, and the half blissful, half pained expression she wore.

Helplessly, she writhed beneath Grimmjow; desperate to return the pleasure he gave to her so easily. Without a word, or a ceasing in his motions, he placed one of his hands just between her breasts to keep her from moving. The look she wore was priceless, and he secretly treasured it, the widening of her golden eyes, and her soft, sharp intake of breath, the biting of her lip.

Somehow, it was just perfect.

He did not realize that he was already spilling his seed until the waves of pleasure hit him. He groaned softly, hoping that Neliel had been fulfilled as well. From the look of sleepy bliss upon her face, he ascertained that she had.

"This should be a regular thing." She murmured, her voice low and faraway.

"You're the boss." Grimmjow returned offhandedly. It was best to be noncommittal, lest he scare her away with clinginess. That, and it wasn't like him to be dependent on anyone but himself.

"I'm aware." She tapped his chin. "I need a second opinion."

"Mine, or someone else's?"

"Oh, well, I'd prefer yours. It wouldn't be easy to track someone down in this place." She said mildly.

"I wouldn't mind." He admitted. "Sex is sex, wherever you get it."

"Certainly." The finality in her tone signified the end of that conversation. "Carry me home."

"Where the hell's home?"

"I'll show you." She gave him a winsome smile, and then, they were off.

--

She woke up days later, her body sore, tired, but strangely satisfied. Neliel had let herself remain celibate for far too long, but Lolita complexes really weren't her style. Masochist or not, sex with a child was just wrong in her mind.

Besides, it wasn't like Dondo Chakka or Pessche even thought that way about her. Otherwise, they would have probably done everything in their power to make her return to her adult form.

Though, she had been an adult for a quite some time at this point. Sure, she had come across many men, and many chances to change her status of celibacy, but none of them seemed suitable.

Then, Grimmjow had appeared so suddenly. She had not felt such a raw sexual attraction to anyone since Nnoitora. Finally, there was the one who seemed suitable. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

She stretched out on the bed, not at all concerned to find that it was empty. If Grimmjow had chosen to leave, that was his prerogative.

A rattling from below changed her mind, and she knew that he was there. She flung the covers off of herself, willing her sore muscles to carry her down the stairs to see what the source of that rattling was.

"Grimmjow?" she asked sleepily, and she gained no response. She made her way into the kitchen, finding that the sound hadn't been rattling, but more of a clanging. "You're cooking?"

"Yeah. Not much here, really. How the hell do you live?" he demanded, and she yawned right in his face.

"Barely." She returned, rummaging through the cupboards and fishing out a dubious food item.

"You're gonna eat that?"

"Sure." She shrugged. "It's not like I've got much choice."

"You're fucking helpless on your own, aren't you?"

"What are you saying?" she rose to her full height, her chin held higher than usual.

"Well, fuck, I don't know." He grumbled, stirring the pot of steaming, yellowish liquid.

"What is that?" she peered over his shoulder.

"Soup. If you wait, I'll give you a bowl." He growled in her face, his nose poking hers.

"Oh." She skittered back and flung herself into a seat. "Fine. I can wait." She smiled confidently at him. Food was food, and she'd rather have that aromatic soup that Grimmjow was making over her mouldy trifle.

"All right, here." Grimmjow set a bowl before her, and set one before him as he sat beside her. Without waiting for the bowl to cool off, Neliel cupped it in both hands, blew lightly on the liquid, and began to slurp at it.

"That good, huh?"

"I haven't had real food for months." She admitted blushingly, and he smacked his forehead.

"You're a goddamned woman! You're supposed to know how to cook all sorts of things! The hell is your problem?"

"There's really nothing left to cook in this pl—"

"Bull! There's plenty." He scowled at her. "That's it. You're sticking with me. You need serious help, otherwise you'll die." That, and he had decided that he wanted to make her fall in love with him.

It wouldn't be easy, but he was up for a challenge.

"Oh." She stared into her bowl, contemplating the yellow liquid. "Well, I don't know how well that'll work." She murmured.

"What the hell?"

"I mean, I'll have to change my whole routine to accommodate you, and it'll be so hard to get used to…I just don't know—"

"Aw, shut up. You got no choice. You're stuck with me."

"Oh." She perked a brow at him. "I guess I'll have to make room." She sighed.

"What?"

"You'll want to sleep in my bed, won't you?" she frowned. She wasn't used to having anyone around, and though it had been a little hard to fall asleep due to Grimmjow's proximity, she found him comforting.

"Damn right." He smirked. "You're still the boss." He grumbled, and she kissed him on the cheek gently.

"I'll make the decisions then. You'll sleep in my bed. After all, it'd be lonely without you tonight." She pouted. "You'll take care of the cooking—"

"Wait. I can't cook!"

"The soup was great."

"That's the extent of my talent." He scoffed. "I didn't finish school." He joked, with a roll of his eyes. That, and he was no woman. He would not be forced to cook like one.

"Fine. You can be in charge of finding food for me to cook." She licked at his collarbone gently.

"That's fine. Whatever." He shrugged and waved his hand, distracted by the action of her tongue pressing against his skin.

He pushed her away when he felt her teeth digging into his skin, placing two fingers just beneath her chin and lifting her face so that he could kiss her. She looked confused at the gesture, and he scowled. "What's your problem?" he demanded.

"Why do you kiss me so much?" she asked in a hushed tone, her eyes huge in her face.

"Cause you fucking taste good."

Neliel cupped her hand before her mouth and breathed into it so that she could catch a whiff of her own breath. She made a face of pure disgust and scowled at him in return.

"Liar!" she accused, pointing her finger at him. "I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs and returned about five minutes later, her breath fresh.

"What the hell?"

"I had to brush my teeth. Morning breath…ugh!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Dammit." He growled, running up the stairs himself, and returning with equally fresh breath.

"Oh!" she grinned and grabbed his face so that she could nibble on his jaw. He frowned, tempted to kiss her, but not wishing to prompt her to ask any more questions. He figured it just wasn't like him to kiss so much, but Neliel's full lips were just so tempting.

"Dammit, Nel." He growled, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her up the stairs. She giggled and squirmed in his arms, her legs flailing. "Stop moving so damn much, would you?" he asked.

"I'm the boss, remember? I get to move as much as I want!" she grinned at him, and licked his face.

"Damn you and your technicalities." He grumbled, flinging her onto the bed once he reached their room. He tore at her clothes, and she protested weakly. She had a couple more outfits left somewhere in a closet, so she supposed he could ruin one. He grinned once he had her naked, bending to place a series of light kisses on her stomach.

Golden eyes widened as they looked over him, but his gaze told her to keep her mouth shut. She bit her lip, letting her eyes narrow until they closed. His lips trailed down the smooth skin of her stomach until he reached the pink flesh that gave her so much pleasure. He took a small amount of it in his teeth, biting at it lightly, eliciting a sharp gasp from Neliel.

He could tell her hands were fisting in the sheets as his tongue darted forth to taste her, and he could feel how moist she was. He delved his tongue within her, holding her hips to keep her from thrashing about too much. Her fingernails dug into her palms, and she bit down harder on her lip to keep herself from crying out.

Grimmjow could feel the subtle rising of her hips as he sucked upon her flesh, his fingers replacing his tongue within her. The combination of these actions elicited a short, sharp cry from Neliel, and her suddenly relaxed muscles told him that she had had her release.

She managed a weak smile at him, and she caught her breath softly, her eyes shutting as he took his place beside her. She pushed him down onto the bed, and he struggled against her. He was tired from what he had just done, and as much as he wanted what she was about to give him, he would rather rest for a little while, first.

"Nel…stop." He rolled onto his stomach, peering at her from under his arm. "Give me a break."

"Oh." She climbed onto his back, folding her arms beneath her head and resting it there.

"You're warm." He murmured, and she snorted.

"So are you." She licked and bit at his neck gently, trying to get some sort of reaction from him, but he would not be swayed. He was hell-bent on taking a break, and she was not about to change his mind. "Oh…Grimmjow, you're not fun anymore." She whimpered.

"Oh, really?" he rolled over so that she fell off of him, and before she could roll off of the bed, he caught her, carrying her with one arm as the other undressed him. He set her down on the floor somewhere, and she got down on her hands and knees, somehow knowing that's what Grimmjow wanted.

He grinned as he finished undressing himself, and he grasped Neliel's hips, expertly performing a rear entry. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, and her nails clawed into the floor as his hips pumped his hard length in and out of her. Eventually, her arms let her weight go down until it was just her lower body in the air. Of course, that part of her had the aid of Grimmjow's hands, but her head rested on the floor.

She was rapidly being pushed toward the sensation of orgasm yet again, and she knew she'd collapse afterward. Or, try to. Grimmjow seemed suddenly, strangely driven. She tried to look back, to catch a glimpse at his face, but it was practically impossible to do. She could only gain pleasure, and give Grimmjow pleasure in return.

Her hips rose as far as possible as she came in a rush of starbursts and ecstasy. Her body fell limp, and her world went black. Never before had she experienced anything like that, and it was something she wouldn't mind repeating over and over again.

Grimmjow eventually let her body rest upon the floor, once he had finished, of course. He rolled her onto her side, noting that her eyes were closed, her breathing steady, and her face holding an expression of pure bliss.

He bent down to kiss her calm, blissful face, taking advantage of her state of unconsciousness. No questions would be asked. Once he reached her lips, he felt her begin to respond, her eyes fluttering open. Instead of pulling away to question him, she kissed him, her hands slowly moving until she held his face. She rolled over until she was on her back, and pulling Grimmjow onto her.

He licked at her neck once he pulled away for air, and she held an expression like she was kilometers away, yet still right with him.

"Grimmjow…" she murmured, her eyes veiled by her eyelashes. She felt her heart pounding somewhere within her chest, or at least it felt like a heartbeat, and she knew that no one else had ever made her feel quite like she felt at the moment. Though, she knew nothing of love, or perhaps she did. She couldn't say for sure.

"Shut up, woman." He growled, lifting her up as he stood. He pressed her against a wall, biting into her neck until she bled, and then entering her with one quick thrust, pounding her up against the wall.

Neliel could have sworn she heard her back crack, and she felt it, too. Her head fell back, and her eyes rolled back into her head as Grimmjow's thrusts intensified. His hands gripped her sides to keep her steady, though she had one foot resting on the ground to keep her balance.

She moaned softly as he cupped her breasts, her hips pressing forward as her back arced, her shoulders digging into the wall. He brought his mouth to hers, muting all sound with a deep, passionate kiss. He couldn't help but enjoy the sex, and the amazing body of Neliel. She was something else, and he had set himself quite the challenge. To make her fall in love with him would be rather tough, but he knew he could do it.

He felt her nails rake down his back as her hips pushed forward even more, and then, from the relaxing of her muscles, and her sudden limpness, he knew that she had released again. He followed suit soon after, and somehow managed to drag her back to bed.

"Fuck…" he rubbed at his eyes, and Neliel lay limp beside him. The ragged breathing and the uneven rise and fall of her chest told him that she was as exhausted as he was. With his final amount of strength, he drew her into his arms, letting his head fall to her breasts.

_I'm gonna make the bitch love me…_

_(A/N: There'll probably be another chapter. Yeah. This is just cos I want to post something NOW. And I have class in like…a half hour, so I wanted to hurry up and finish this, and maybe something else. Not to say I'm rushing through these stories by any means! It's just tough to make a woman fall in love when you feel rushed…whatever. Hope you enjoyed.)_


	2. Never Forget

**Never Forget**

Her eyes sparkled like twin beams of candle flames in the moonlight. In the darkness, he could see the pure, white sand clinging to her naked body. It was quite apparent that she'd been rolling around in it.

"Nel?"

Her head swung around for a double take, and he could see her bright, white teeth gleaming at him. It wasn't a smile, for they were simply bared at him. She almost looked feral, vicious. He was almost afraid.

"What's with you?" his voice rang through the night. Neliel rose and tackled him in place for an answer.

"I was wondering when you would come looking for me." She told him, her fingers fiercely undoing the fasteners that held his clothing on.

"Really." He scoffed.

"I'm amazed that you found me here." She admitted softly. Her mouth fastened upon his collarbone, and his groan of pleasure-pain was music to her ears.

"It was pretty damn hard." He returned. "Why the hell'd you go so far away?"

"It's the only place where we can't taint the night with our artificial light."

"Oh." He couldn't help but observe just how romantically she had phrased that. Or, at least it seemed that way to him. He almost thought he was going soft for the damned girl, at least until he realized that one specific body part had gone hard for her. Very hard.

He barely felt her lips trailing down his body until they took that specific body part between them, sucking as her tongue laved him. An explosive moan echoed through the night, and Neliel reached up to cover his mouth. He bit on her fingers, not intending to let her unman him. He had the urge to be covered in sand, like her.

He pulled her head up, his manhood escaping her lips with a slight popping sound. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, and almost sad. He could see that she had enjoyed what she had been doing, but he also found he didn't give a shit. He shoved her down onto the sand, on her back, and wrenched her legs apart.

Her mouth hung open as he trailed his fingers around her entrance, her entire body trembling with desire. No one had ever made her this hot, not even Nnoitora. She couldn't make a sound; she could barely even breathe. Grimmjow pretended not to notice as his finger continued its path of delight.

Then, without warning, he was thrusting into her, and her body almost immediately fell limp. "So soon?" he demanded, gripping her shoulders and pulling her up closer to him.

"You're such a tease, Grimmjow. Why did you stop?" she asked, hardly able to get those words out.

"Tease? That's you." He returned, pumping into her again. She regained her mobility with those thrusts, and feigned a struggle to roll him over. It wasn't hard for her, really, but she liked the struggle. Over and over they rolled through the sand, switching positions so often that it was a wonder Grimmjow could keep up his thrusting.

"You've got staying power, I have to admit." Neliel told him.

"You never talked this much the last times we fucked." Grimmjow pinched her cheek as they rolled. He barely noticed the impact of the sand against his elbow, but there would be an ugly bruise there later. "What's going on?"

"I'm not talking that much." Neliel whined, rolling her eyes up at him as her back hit the sand. "You stop every time you talk." She complained, pulling a lock of his hair, her elbow staying out just long enough to bump on the sand.

"What the fuck ever, Nel." He growled, gripping her shoulders from behind and doubling, tripling, then quadrupling his speed.

Neliel's eyes went wide, the whites showing all around the irises. Her legs had long since wrapped about Grimmjow's waist, for if they had not, the two would have been having a rolling hug and not rolling sex.

Rolling sex was far better, and one of the best things ever, in Neliel's eyes. That is, until they hit a sand dune and rolled down it at impossible speeds. Then it was _definitely_ the best thing ever.

They stopped rolling at the bottom, and Grimmjow continued his thrusts.

"Oh…Grimmjow…" Neliel murmured, her nails digging into his shoulder blades, her hips pressed as close to him as possible. Her head dug a hole in the sand, her shoulder blades pressed into it as far as they could go. Grimmjow pried his hand between their bodies so that he could rub Neliel's stomach, and she cried out softly, her nails leaving trails of dark blood down Grimmjow's back. He growled at her, but she knew that he had released along with her.

Then, they lay together in the sand, catching their breath and staring up at the moon. Neliel's head rested on Grimmjow's chest, the back of her horns making an imprint in his flesh. Normally, he would have turned her head to spare him from the annoying red imprints, but tonight, for some reason, he did not mind.

"See, you can see the stars out here."

"There are stars?"

"You mean you never noticed? Of course there are. They're very faint, but they're definitely there." She told him.

"Oh. I see them, now." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and holding her possessively.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked softly, her voice awed. "Yet…they're awful, too. It's always night here, and it's always a clear night." She frowned. "Sometimes I wish for rain, or clouds, or something." She admitted. "But it's always the same."

Grimmjow didn't know what to say to that. She had just revealed something of herself that showed just how much she didn't like the sameness of their world. He had to admit that he did not like it either.

"They have rain in the living world." He finally said.

"Oh." She smiled sweetly up at him. "Maybe we can go there someday." She said.

"Why not now?"

"What if it's not raining?" she returned, rolling onto her stomach so that she could look up at him.

"Why don't I just check?" he lifted his hand and opened a small garganta, so that he could simply look through it. It just so happened that it was night, and it was raining.

He then stood, drawing her through the garganta with him as he made it bigger. It closed behind them, and he grinned at Neliel. He had just done something for her that she would never forget. At least, he hoped so. He had brought her to the rain she so craved.

As she stood in the street, forgetting about all the times she had been to this place, she looked younger for some reason. She looked gorgeous as the sand slid from her naked body, pooling around her in a grainy white puddle at her feet before washing away, down the street.

It was a mid summer rain, one of those that warms the body, and that children love to play in. It wasn't cold, or bitter, but warm and sweet. Neliel reveled in the droplets that covered her skin, the peace of the silenced night. The rain wetted Grimmjow's hair, and it hung in long, dripping strands in his face.

Neliel turned suddenly, her hair fanning out behind her, shining from the moisture, the light from a nearby street lamp reflecting off of it. Grimmjow took a step toward her, his right hand nestling into her hair to pull her face closer to his, the moisture on their faces joining before their lips.

The taste of the rain on Neliel's lips somehow made her taste sweeter, and Grimmjow couldn't get enough. His other arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer.

A sudden movement caught the corner of his eye, and he pulled away from Neliel hastily so that he could look at it from both eyes.

"Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing here?" a confused Kurosaki Ichigo demanded from the corner of the street. Why was he with Nel? What the hell was he doing kissing her on the street corner? And why the _hell_ were they both naked?

"Piss off, Kurosaki. I'm not here to kill you tonight." His arm tightened possessively around Neliel, hiding her nudity against his body the best he could. Ichigo's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Grimmjow growled in irritation. "Leave me the fuck alone, would ya? I'm not here to kill _anyone._"

"What the hell are you here for, then?"

"Dammit." He gritted his teeth, then pointed at Neliel, whose head was turned toward Ichigo, but she wasn't looking at him. She was watching the rain sheer off of a nearby building. "I'm showing this bitch a good time, like it's not fucking obvious." He told him finally, his arm tightening another inch or so, until Neliel began to squirm in his grasp. He was not letting up, though.

"Oh…what?" Ichigo's jaw hung open, and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Obviously, it would take a lot of explanation, and that explanation was one hell of an irritation.

"Yeah. I'm fucking her." Grimmjow grinned with pride, and Neliel pretended to ignore his words, struggling to free herself from his suffocating grasp. "She's the best fuck I've ever had, so I thought I'd treat her to a trip to the living world. She's in love with the rain."

"Grimmjow! Let me go!" she cried finally, her face turning red from her effort to draw a breath. He looked down at her, and loosened his arm so that she could get away and catch her breath. She hid her nipples behind her upper arms, and crossed her wrists just before her mound, for she knew Grimmjow wouldn't want Ichigo, of all people, to see her completely naked. She had to bend over slightly to do so, and she looked incredibly timid in that position.

Grimmjow smirked, looking pleased by her modesty. She looked like she wanted to cover herself in a blanket to hide her nudity completely.

"Look, you're making her uncomfortable." Grimmjow accused.

"You were suffocating her." Ichigo pointed out.

"Shut the fuck up." Grimmjow growled. "Look, I don't even have my zanpakuto on me. I'm not here to fight."

"You don't have your zanpakuto with you?" Neliel gasped. "How reckless!" she cried.

"Like you have yours with you." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, until Neliel produced her zanpakuto. "How the hell did you have that with you the entire time?" he demanded, and she pointed out the black cord around her waist. Grimmjow found himself wondering why the hell he hadn't noticed that in his extensive groping of Neliel, and just how much her spine must be hurting.

"Shows how much you know!" she taunted him, and he rolled his eyes.

Then Neliel realized that her nudity had been revealed completely, and Ichigo was ogling her from between his fingers. "Ah!" she covered her breasts with one arm, and the one that held her blade covered her nether region.

Grimmjow shot a glare at Ichigo, and pointed his finger at the boy. "Next time I see you, I'm gonna fucking kill you. Get the fuck out of my sight." Grimmjow growled, and his tone was so deadly and dripping with venom that Ichigo took his cue to leave.

Neliel pouted once he had gone, and she'd sheathed her blade.

"What's wrong now?" he demanded.

"It stopped raining." She told him.

"What? Give me your sword. I'm gonna go kill the bastard—"

"No!" she smacked his bare cheek lightly. "I want to go _play_ in the puddles." She told him.

"Damn…me too." He smirked.

"Wait! What if someone else comes along?" she asked quickly.

"We'll just make whoever it is more of a man."

"Oh. Okay!" she kissed his jaw-like remnants and dragged him to the nearest puddle. It happened to be in an indent in the sidewalk, and she shoved him down into it, kissing him violently, slamming both of her hands into the water to make another splash.

Grimmjow couldn't help but respond to her kiss, deepening it as much as was possible. She had already made it quite deep, and he flattened his hands on the back of her head to keep her face near, until she had to pull away for air. She had been kissing him more and more lately, and he had to ask about it. After all, she had asked him.

"Why do you kiss me so much?" he asked her, and she smiled down at him.

"Because I like to." She said. "I'm getting used to you."

"Getting used to me, eh?" Grimmjow scoffed. "That sounds boring as hell."

"Oh, well, I'm trying to find out what the inside of your mouth tastes like, and what it's like in there." She offered, and he laughed.

"I always knew you were fucking weird."

"Be quiet." She commanded, mashing her lips against his. He muttered a muffled swear or two against her lips, but found he was giving in to her kiss. She straddled his stomach, but slowly made her way down until she was straddling his hips, closer to his already hard manhood.

He couldn't quite understand how she knew exactly how to please him, but he chalked it up to the fact that she was thinking of herself first. For some strange reason, he found he wanted to think of her pleasure first, and whatever pleased her doubled his pleasure.

He didn't know what kind of bullshit it was, but he had to admit, secretly, he liked it.

He found he was so lost in thought she had impaled herself upon him, and had already begun her hip motions, up and down, hard and fast. It was reminiscent of the first time, but he found that this time, he _wanted_ to be on bottom. Neliel's breasts bounced before his eyes, and it was all he could do to reach up and grasp them, his fingers tightening around the orbs of perfection.

Her hands were submerged within the puddle, keeping her balance, though every so often she slipped, resulting in a gasp of pleasure and pain from her, and a groan of pleasure from Grimmjow. He couldn't remember anyone ever riding him, but he found he rather enjoyed the lack of control. It suited Neliel to be on top, to be the rider, and not the ridden.

He found it strange that she had never insisted on being the one on top, but had simply taken the lead, from above, below, or the side. Sometimes, she took the lead from upside down. She had perfect control, most of the time, and it was rare for Grimmjow to make her lose control. He was content with that, but someday, he wanted to make her lose that perfect control.

Her hips rose and fell, her silken thighs tightening their grip on him. She seemed to be faltering in her pace, her breathing coming in ragged bursts. She filled her lungs with a great amount of air, her pace picking up once again. Her back arced as her hips worked, falling faster. She paused slightly at the top of her journey, letting gravity take her the rest of the way, at nearly impossible speeds.

Grimmjow found himself breathing in gasps, struggling to keep his hips from rising as Neliel's came down. More than a couple of times, he could not resist, and her cry of pain and delight echoed off of a nearby building.

Her breathing hitched and suddenly, he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, leaving his entire body tingling, and then numb for a short while. Then, the tingling returned, and Neliel fell to his chest, panting softly. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hands balled into fists near her face.

Grimmjow couldn't resist smoothing the hair beneath the teeth of her remnants, and kissing the little slits above those teeth.

"Grimmjow…" she tried to tilt her head toward him. "What was that for?" she had felt his lips upon her mask, faintly, but still, she had felt his kiss.

"Don't fucking know. Do I have to have a reason for everything I do?"

"I guess not." She sighed, her breath warm on Grimmjow's skin as the rain began again. She smiled sweetly at him. "Look, we made it rain again!" she kissed him passionately, and his arms wrapped about her waist, holding her close to him. A kiss in the rain was one of Neliel's new favorite experiences.

Everything about it was beautiful. The way the rain cascaded down their faces as their lips touched, and parted, and touched again, the droplets that connected them even when skin did not touch, and the way Grimmjow's hair was flattened by the moisture. She found him strangely endearing with wet hair, and more kissable.

He liked the slippery feeling of her wet body, slick with warm rain, her eyes burning with strange emotion as she gazed boldly into his eyes after a kiss.

She felt something odd welling up within her, her stomach felt light, and she felt distinct desires every time she thought about Grimmjow, or saw him. She figured it was lust plus, for it could not be love. It could have been, but she just wasn't sure.

"Thank you, Grimmjow." Neliel flattened her hand on his chest. "I'll never forget this."

_(A/N: It's not over! It's not! I have to write more! This is soo much fun! I love it to death! Wall to wall sex! YES! Anyway, I've not got much to say. So, I'm off.)_


End file.
